


danses en rouges

by 11AMChatte



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Other, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11AMChatte/pseuds/11AMChatte
Summary: “You know I can take whatever I want.” A step closer. His hand trembles as it reaches her face. Rey gasps and the tension breaks. She can almost hear the snap.





	danses en rouges

Rey’s mind slowly clears. She’s cold. Limbs stiff and numb.

“Where am I?”

Silence.

A voice answers, “You're my guest.”

Rey tastes bile and the panic returns. “Where are the others?”          

“You mean the murderers, traitors and thieves you call friends?”

She stares.

“You'll be relieved to hear that I have no idea.”

The mask hides his face. She studies his tone.

“You still want to kill me.”          

“That happens when you're being hunted by a creature in a mask.”

Silence again. He raises his hands, pressing them to his head. A rude groan of shifting metal, and the jaw ejects.

Rey’s eyes widen.

He’s just a boy. Soft dark eyes and tender skin.

She regains her mask of defiance.

“Tell me about the droid.”

Her pulse beats loud. She swears he can hear it but his face is still.

Her mouth opens without her permission: “He's a BB unit with a selenium drive and a thermal hyperscan vindicator –"

“He's carrying a section of a navigational chart. We have the rest, recovered from archives of the Empire. We need the last piece. And somehow, you convinced the droid to show it to you. You. A scavenger –"

_How the hell does he know?_

“You know I can take whatever I want.”

A step closer. His hand trembles as it reaches her face.

Rey gasps and the tension breaks. She can almost hear the snap.

“I have someone I’d like you to meet.” Confusion clouds Rey’s mind again, “Bring it in.”

A stormtrooper enters the room. Two more follow, drawing a gurney.

“Leave us.”

There’s a sheet over it.

“Do you know what this is?”

Rey doesn’t make a sound.

The sheet comes off. Rey screams.

“I’d like you to meet my mother.”

She sees the blood. She smells it. It sticks in her nostrils. _Where’s the rest of its head?_

“I told you. I can take whatever I want.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

A moan carries. It’s long and sad and ends with a choking gasp.

She keeps moving. It’s all she can do. She tries not to taste it but it’s there. Blood and rotting flesh and something putrid.

Kylo pumps in the corner. Eyes unmoving. He exudes a continuous growl. It grows in sound and fury as spit flies from his lips.

She pulls her mouth away and wretches.

“WHY? WHY? KILL ME. JUST FUCKING KILL ME.”

 He jerks faster. Eyes roll back to show white.

_Sploosh._

It hits Rey’s face as she howls.

\------------------------------------------------------

_“Kylo shrieks madly, mocking Ray’s cries.”_

Luke paused and looked up expectantly at Rey’s petrified face.

“You. You wrote that?”

Luke grunted.

“About me?”

You could cut the silence with a fart.

“I thought you’d enjoy it. I like to write.”

Luke’s face was stoic. Slowly, he raised a bottle and took a swig of tit juice.

Rey got up silently and left. The galaxy would have to find another savior.


End file.
